Confessions of a Seer
by Queen Isolde
Summary: [Oneshot] Irnai couldn't help but let some of what she foresaw slip at times but she didn't mean to reveal so much about Kel's future. Kel's future, intertwined with a familiar pair of green eyes.


Disclaimer: All belongs to Tamora Pierce.

Author's Note: I wasn't ever a really huge Kel/Dom shipper and was pretty let down when Neal and Yukimi were written as betrothed in the Protector of the Small series. Always thought he'd end up with Kel. So that's where this fic comes into play. It's AU,from Kel's POV.

* * *

**Confessions of a Seer**

I glanced back at the waiting guard escort, horses prancing in anticipation at the gate that opened to the dirt road, leading to Fort Steadfast. I however, and Tobe on his piebald beside me, were stuck waiting outside the infirmary for Neal.

Now holding the reins of his mount, which I had offered to take from Loesia, I laughed Neal's reaction when I'd pointed out his still partially bloody hands. He had forgotten to wash them off after all the healing he had done. I knew Yuki wouldn't find that too appealing when we finally reached Steadfast. Even simply at the thought I felt something inside me squeeze with regret.

Curse the gods for my stupid crush; I thought. My thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice came from my other side.

"If he's like this now, how will he stay calm when his daughter tries for her knighthood?" Irnai asked.

I looked down at the small girl, annoyed at the fact that she could imitate Neal's all knowing tone when she wanted to. Then her words registered in my mind, glancing at Tobe I could tell he was suppressing a laugh.

"Perhaps we won't share that knowledge with him just yet?" I prompted. Then grinned, "Let it be a surprise for him."

"For you as well too, I guess," Irnai said.

That stopped me. Though I tried to force myself not to form a false hope at what Irnai's words could mean, I found it already imbedded in my heart.

"For me as well?" I asked, trying to keep my voice Yamani smooth. "And how will I be involved?" Irnai smiled, her all knowing smile.

"You'll be the mother, of course," she answered simply.

I couldn't control what happened next because I felt my body connect with the ground before I could even stop it.

I'dfallen off of Peachblossom.

What kind of knight _falls _of her horse? I fumed.

Words got caught in my throat as my thoughts scattered in a thousand pieces. Before I could even stand I heard Neal behind me coming out of the infirmary.

"I'm re–" he broke off when I was sure he saw me on the ground. "Mithros, Kel! What happened?" He said bending down to help me to my feet.

"Fell…" I muttered, brushing off my tunic, still very flustered from what I'd just learned. Irnai seemed to have disappeared in the commotion, but Tobe was there, mounted on his piebald trying not to burst from laughter.

"I can see that," Neal remarked dryly.

"Some help you are," I glared at Tobe. I heard Neal suppress a chuckle.

Tobe put his hands up in defense then a mischievious grin spread over his face. "But what could have shocked my lady knight from her saddle?" I shot him another warning glance before realizing how much my side throbbed from falling off Peachblossom.

Neal rested a hand over my shoulder as green light ebbed from his palm. Our gazes met, and I took close note of his bright green eyes, and tousled brown hair cast across his forehead…and became starkly aware of his proximity, and in addition to the information that someday we would have a daughter together I backed up with a jerk. Peachblossom neighed in protest.

"Mithros, Kel! Why are you so jumpy? First you fall off your horse, which I thought I'd never see happen, and now this!" Neal exclaimed pulling back his hand, his expression one of a mix between humour and confusion. My shoulder was relieved of the throbbing thanks for Neal's healing.

"No reason," I replied moving to mount Peachblossom again, this time making sure I didn't fall off from shock.

Neal laughed and then mounted his horse, which Loesia had apparently tied to my saddle horn. "Always full of surprises, Kel," he remarked. _Irnai's the one full of surprises_, I thought bitterly remembering the brief look of satisfaction on he girl's face just before I fell of my horse.

Untying the reins I handed them back to Neal then turned to Tobe and muttered under my breath, "Another word of it and I'll see you hanged."

Tobe's grin widened as he led his horse into a trot, Neal following him closely behind. Tobe knew I was joking, but he was also wise enough not to test my patience again.

Pausing for a moment I cast another glance at Irnai, who seemed as pleased as ever from my reaction. I was barely aware of Adner calling to me as I waved a goodbye to him, but Neal's voice ripped me from my thoughts as I turned my gaze away from Irnai, and Fort New Hope.

"Kel!" he shouted to me from up ahead, the guard waiting patiently at the gate beside him. "Are you going to dream all day? She's waiting for me!"

_And apparently I'm still waiting for you_, I thought as I nudged Peachblossom into a trot. Then I thought, _And I will wait_.

After several minutes of riding in silence near the edge of the escort I heard Tobe pull up beside me on his piebald.

"They're going to have to find something to keep that girl quiet, huh?" he said.

I smiled, at Irnai and what she had told me. "Guess so," I replied.

Leaning over he whispered, "Think you're daughter'll have green eyes too?"

Still too shocked to chastise him for the slip, I said with a slight smile, "Even so, I hope those boys will give her a hard time so she can show 'em up."

Tobe laughed. "Having my lady Knight Keladry as her mother, I don't doubt it." I smiled appreciatively at Tobe, knowing he would keep to himself about what he'd heard: he was a loyal friend.

Nudging Peachblossom into a steady gallop I pulled to the front of the escort, all the while numbly aware of the fact that one day I'd have a daughter.

With Neal.

* * *

Author's Note: So...like? I'm leaving it as a one-shot, though I may post another fic that includes Kel and Neal actually being together...maybe. Dunno.But for now, review? 


End file.
